Allen's Diary
by Dark Freddy
Summary: A story I made with MoaKing. Allen's Diary was found in the second left party room. here what was found.


**Story was made with "MoaKing"**

* * *

**Dear Diary**

**Its my first day here at the new Freddy Fazbear Pizza, it was unique, I encounter People outside of my glass case room for the first time. Nobody knew who I was, but some people do from the library I was from. I heard a man** **shouting." **Hey its Allen the Allosaurus!**" It was nice to see some familiar faces around here, its not that far from her anyways. Just then, I encounter some kids from my book club. They gave me hugs, and show me some nice art work they made for me.**

* * *

**Dear Diary**

** A few hours had pass since I got here and the people seem to like me as much as Freddy and his pals. but Just as they close, the people from the library forgot me. and just like that, I was stuck in here. ****I was scared at the dark, it leaves very few light for me to read, and now I got no books to read. I tried to make myself home here by moving some tables and chairs but it was not the same. I move a chair and a small desk to the main hall. giving me a nice place for me to right this Diary. ****I did not know what time was it but, a man came walking down too the other hall I was facing. Next thing I know, he started to flash some light at me. It was a bother for me but I got use to it. I got back reading a book a kid gave me, and I felt the presence of another being. I did not want to look back, but I had too. When I did, I was terrified by one of Freddy's pals. I forgot her name but it was Spanish for "**girl." **I quickly when't back reading before I feel't another. I decided not to look but just keep on reading. Before you know it, they left. I was thrilled about that, those guys look so happy last time I saw them, but now there eager to get my goat. I thought about how they are able to walk during the day, don't they turn them off. But that same girl came back, leaning on my shoulders. I can see her face with my ****provisual vision, I thought she had a beak, but it was gone. I then started to grab my book and hit her lightly on the face. Big mistake stupid. She screamed and ran to the guy across from me. But I was so confuse on how bright light can stop her.**

* * *

**Dear Diary**

**I wanted to know what time was it, so I was going to the main room and was expecting a big clock on the wall. But there were none. I headed back to my desk, but was stop by Freddy walking to my direction. I was waiting for a greeting when he came closer, but he hit his shoulders against mys. If it was like I was not there, so I nudge it and went back stop't by that same girl again. This time, she was looking at the corner, where I saw a camera. I fit the picture together, they were after him for some reason. I wanted more answers, and went to the room the man was at. He saw me at the hall because he started to flash some light at me. I ignore it as usually, and continued walking. I couldn't sworn he left but he was just wearing a full head of what look't like Freddy, but down graded. I got closer to him, but he moved his hands towards his face, as if he was scared. ****I talk to him by saying **"Can you tell me why they are after you?"** He moved his hands out so I can see his face better. Proper communicating right there. He looked at me confused, saying **"Did you just talk to me?"** I was surprise he did not know I was a high class mechanical dinosaur meant for reading up to 35,000 books and 40 different languages. I ask him about my question again, and he replied saying I was a job. A job of what, getting killed in the most unpeaceful way. I try to reason with him to get out now, but he keeps telling me he can't. I just got mad, and grabed his arm and took him outside. As we were standing outside the door, I pointed him down the street to get out of here. To encourage him, I gave him some money from the safe and pointed him to a Stop'n shop and told him to get some coffee and go home. He left, and now I feel proud he is in no harm.**

* * *

**Dear Diary**

**It was my next morning here at Freddy's and I got more publicity then yesterday, the people love me here, and I could not resist it. The same workers from the library came here and took my hat with the library's logo on it, and gave me a new one with Freddy's face on it. I now understand why I was here in the first place. The company that owns this establishment has bought me from my home. Now whose going to read my book and run the book club. They moved my to a room named "Kids Cove" it was a pretty small room for parents to leave there toddlers. I notice a broken up Robot with what looked like a fox head, I thought I was its replacement, but no, I was its partner in keeping little kids happy. I hope they did not do that on me, but kids in five to ten years of age, came around me, sitting on the floor. I look up to see a sign that said **"Story Time with Allen the Allosaurus!"** I was a reader for kids. I final got to read to kids outside of my glass room. I began by reading an book from the shelf **"_Treasure Island_."** I now know why the people who now own me, pick me. One being a Dinosaur, and two for my excellent work with teaching young kids, how to read. I feel't like I was home, and If I get bored in here, I can just walk out and interact with the people having fun. I feel safe in here.**

* * *

**Dear Diary**

**I lied! Every night its like they try to get me and my goat, I can't take this much pain. I think they are coming, Its a good thing I got my Diary back. If anyone is reading this, please look for me at the Parts&amp;Service room and try to rebuilt me. If I can't be found, look for the bee-**

* * *

End

What an amazing story. the OC was chosen by MoaKing. And I like his crazy imagination for making this OC, I mean a Dinosaur? now when was the the last time you seen an Five Nights at Freddy's original character who is a Dinosaur...YUP.

Please review!


End file.
